


Regular Occurence

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [11]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fun Ghoul (Danger Days) has shitty joints, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Semiverbal Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Whump, not a lot of comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Killjoys aren’t cautious.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Fun Ghoul cackles as they toss a pair of bombs at two of the Dracs circling them, leaping back into the clap once they break free. They draw their blaster and shoot a Drac coming up behind Party Poison as Poison punches another across the face. Jet Star and the Kobra Kid are doing equally well, and the clap is over in minutes. 

Ghoul ambles over to Kobra as they and Party Poison begin stripping Drac corpses for supplies. Jet Star is standing by the trans am, mournfully poking at a ripped seam on eir jacket.   
“Heyy, Kobra. What’s up?” Kobra ignores them, and Ghoul follows them around a few moments more before giving up on getting them to react. So they wander over to Poison, tapping them on the shoulder and running away. Poison stands and runs after them, laughing, and the two of them chase each other over the sand dunes while Jet Star and Kobra look on, unimpressed. 

Fun Ghoul scrambles over the crest of a dune and stops short. Party Poison leaps and tackles them to the ground, and the two of them roll to a stop in front of a Drac patrol. Reinforcements. 

Poison gasps, scrambling up to reach for their blaster instantly.   
“Got any bombs left? Aim for the ones on bikes first.” Ghoul doesn’t reply. They’re still lying in the sand, eyes wide and breath rapid. Their left knee bends at an unnatural angle, twisting the skin around it.   
“Ah, shit, Ghoul.” He lowers his blaster and slowly kneels down beside Fun Ghoul, still facing the Dracs. They don’t move.   
“You okay?” No response. Poison leans over Ghoul’s legs, gently touching the area around their knee. They inhale sharply, and Poison risks a look back at the Dracs. They haven’t moved. Poison continues inspecting the injury, speaking in a low voice to Ghoul as they do so.   
“I’m gonna pop this back in, okay? I’m gonna do it real quick, and then we’re going to get out of here. Can you let me know you hear me?” Ghoul nods, and Poison seizes their leg, pulling their knee back into place with a sickening _pop_. Ghoul doesn’t make a sound. Poison drags them up and runs, sliding over the uneven sand and shoving Ghoul ahead of them as the Dracs open fire. 

Ghoul tumbles to the ground as the two of them make it back around the other side of the dune, and Jet Star drags them back up, summoned by the sound of blaster fire. The Kobra Kid pulls the trans am up beside them, and Jet Star hauls Ghoul into the backseat as Poison provides cover fire, before retreating to the car. 

“What happened?” Jet Star breaks the silence as they drive down Route Guano back to the diner. Poison takes a while to respond.   
“I fucked up. And I’m real sorry, Ghoul. Shoulda remembered not to tackle you.”   
“Oh, fuck that”, Ghoul’s quick to reply, “I started it. ‘S not like I’m some fucking fragile... some fragile thing, either. Next time you dislocate my knee, though, make sure there aren’t any Dracs around?” Poison slaps the dashboard, rolling their eyes.   
“That’s kind of the point, Ghoul. You are fragile! And I messed up! You should take better care of yourself, anyways—“  
“Oh, shut the fuck up an’ quit worrying. I don’t need you t—“ the Kobra Kid hits the brakes hard, effectively cutting off the conversation. Ghoul winces. The car is silent for the rest of the ride. 

Jet Star half-carries, half-supports Ghoul as they limp into the diner, setting them down on the couch and heading to the back room for medical supplies. Party Poison doesn’t come inside with the others, instead moving to the driver’s seat vacated by Kobra and heading off in the am. Kobra rolls their eyes at the receding sound, signing to Ghoul that Poison’s always a prick when they feel ashamed. Ghoul doesn’t see, eyes squeezed tight as Jet Star checks over their knee and eases Ghoul into their knee brace. Kobra wanders out of the room, not wanting to see Ghoul in pain again.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s late when Party Poison trudges back into the diner, tossing the keys to the trans am onto the nearest available surface.   
“Hey.” Poison drops the bag they’re carrying, cursing as they pick it up.   
“Phoenix fucking Witch, Fun Ghoul, don’t fucking do that! The hell—“  
“Sorry. Thought you knew I was here.”  
“Why the hell’d I expect you to be out here in the middle of the fucking night? Why are you out here in the middle of the night?” Poison still stands in the middle of the diner, setting the bag down so they can sign. Ghoul shrugs.   
“Didn’t want to move. You mad at me?” Poison finally moves, crossing over to Ghoul and dropping down onto the floor beside the couch.   
“No. Yeah. Not at you, I guess. I felt, hm. I think I felt embarrassed or ashamed or something, and I didn’t want to. So I got mad at you?” Ghoul snorts, motioning Poison onto the couch beside them. Poison shakes their head.   
“How typical of you. What’s in the bag?” Poison brightens, pulling out a plastic bag full of ice.   
“I figured you might want this? It’s not even melted, ‘cause it’s so late now. I can wrap this in cloth for you, if you want?” Ghoul smiles softly.   
“I think... yeah, that’d be nice.” Poison stands again to grab a towel from the kitchen.   
“Are you in too much pain?” Ghoul glares at their back.   
“No.”  
“You sound too angry to be telling the truth”, he heads back to Fun Ghoul as he speaks, “‘S okay to be vulnerable here, you know? You don’t have to pretend, or whatever.” Ghoul rolls their eyes, but they let Poison position the ice on their leg.   
“Where’d you get ice at, anyways?” It’s Poison’s turn to roll their eyes.   
“Tommy. He charged way too much for it, an’ I made the mistake of sayin’ it was fir medical stuff, ‘cause then he pressured me into buying more bandages an’ stuff.”  
“Our great leader isn’t so great at standin’ up to Tommy, hm?” Ghoul pauses to stick their tongue out at Poison as Poison flips them off. “You didn’t have to buy this f’r me, though.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Only if you get off your high horse an’ sit up here with me.” Poison frowns.  
“I’ll hurt you.”  
“You’re hurting my feelings. And besides, it already hurts. So either sit with me or go to bed.”  
“So you are in pain.”  
“Holy fuck, Party Poison, it doesn’t always have to be this antagonistic with you. Just go.” Ghoul turns their head away from Poison, but Poison doesn’t leave.  
“You want to be alone so bad, why don’t you get up and go? Stand up or admit you’re hurt.”  
“Shit, Poison, what the hell?” Ghoul laughs in disbelief, but tries to rise, leaning on the arm of the couch as they take a few shuffling steps towards the back rooms. Poison stands as well, reaching too late for Ghoul as they put too much weight on their injured leg and hit the ground hard.   
“Fuck, Ghoul, I didn’t think you’d do it! Are you okay? Shit!” Ghoul moans, laughing slightly through bloody teeth— they’d bit their knuckles to keep from screaming—   
“I don’t bluff, Poison.”  
“Well fuck, maybe you should start! Are you okay?” Ghoul pauses.   
“Prob’ly?” Poison glares at them. “Yeah, maybe- maybe could you pass me the ice?”  
“You wanna go back on the couch? Or I can take you to the back?” Ghoul shakes their head.   
“Don’t really wanna move right now.” Poison raises an eyebrow. “No, not even to the couch. Fuck.” Poison hums understanding and reaches over to grab the ice and a cushion, using it to prop Ghoul’s leg up as they try not to wince in pain.   
“Wait here a second?”  
“Nah, I think I’ll get up, asshole.”  
“Sorry.” 

He comes back tripping over the pile of blankets he’s carrying.   
“What the fuck are you doing, Poison?”  
“Blankets.”  
“Yeah, I can see that.” They open their arms dramatically, dropping the blankets to the floor, before kneeling down and easing one under Ghoul, shielding them from the floor. They continue tucking Ghoul in before laying down themself.   
“Poison. What?”  
“‘F you can’t sleep in the bedrooms, then I’ll just have to keep you company, hm?”  
“Oh. Thank you.” Poison reaches an arm out, accidentally hitting Ghoul in the head, before grabbing their hand. Ghoul squeezes back, and the two killjoys fall asleep holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end! I loved working through the two characters’ reactions, I think Poison gets mean when they have emotions they don’t like, but he’s trying not to act that way, while conversely, Ghoul really wants to trust their crew, and is afraid to open up. Yay, emotions.  
> Leave a comment, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the prompt “Accidentally hurt by friend”! I’m definitely planning on beating a dead horse about my fudged-up-joints Fun Ghoul headcanon :)  
> A second chapter’s coming, where Poison apologizes  
> Leave a comment, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
